


From Somewhere Unexpected

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kokichi teaches Gonta about how a good gentleman maintains himself.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 14
Collections: anonymous





	From Somewhere Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload of https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141341
> 
> I was going through my old fics I had orphaned and realized some of them had awful formatting, so I'm reuploading them again to actually be legible.

Gonta walks into his lab. He kicks the door behind him closed, and he stares at Kokichi sitting on the wooden table.

“You sure this okay for gentleman to do? It make Gonta feel very weird…,” he whimpers, making Kokichi notice the way he holds the bucket over his crotch.

“Gonta! You know how much I admire your dedication to becoming a gentleman, so that's why I'm trying to help you! I know it feels weird, but gentlemen have to be clean everywhere !” He kicks his legs, smiling at the noise of his heels hitting the wood.

“Gonta never hear about cleaning down there, but Gonta does feel more clean now that he done it.”

“It's like cleaning under your foreskin!” the way Gonta’s head turned told Kokichi he doesn't do it. “It's something you're supposed to, and everyone does, but it's embarrassing so no one talks about it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! Your parents are supposed to teach you that stuff, but wolves just lick themselves clean, so it's no wonder you don't know. Thankfully, you have me to help you out with all that embarrassing stuff, because I care about you!”

“Oh, thank you, Kokichi! Gonta very grateful you teach how to stay clean!”

“It's no problem! But, do you mind if I check to make sure that you've done a good job? That's also what parents do, so that's why I should do it too.”

“Look…down there? Seems embarrassing, but if Kokichi says that's normal to do, then…” Gonta looks side to side, thinking about if he should have said no.

“Drop those pants then! You'll feel less embarrassed if you get it over with.”

Gonta places the bucket down, the large syringe rattling when it hit the ground. He unbuttons his pants, and then pulls them down, taking his loincloth with it. His penis has settled from the stimulation of having the hot water filling every crevice of his insides, but his monster sized genitals still show the slightest bit of arousal.

Kokichi can't help but lean forward, impressed with how big Gonta is. He's maybe seven inches long while only partially aroused, and about two inches in diameter. Kokichi doesn't have any lube on him right now, so he makes a note to conjure up a plan to get Gonta inside of him. If what he has planned for today goes well, then he's sure it won't be difficult.

“Gonta. Get on your hands and knees and face away from me. That's the best angle for me to look.”

Gonta turns around and crawls onto the floor, hairy ass facing the table and his dick swinging with the motion. Kokichi jumps off, the floor emitting a loud thump as he lands.

“Well,” Kokichi gets on his knees and spreads Gonta’s cheeks apart. “I think you did an alright job, but I should check more thoroughly. You don't mind, do ya, Gonta?”

“N-no…if Kokichi trying to help Gonta, then Gonta don't mind being embarrassed.” Kokichi can't help but think it's kinda cute how Gonta is trying to justify what he's doing, despite how awkward the situation is. Poor, dumb, innocent Gonta. It's a good thing that murder is the last thing on Kokichi’s mind right now.

Kokichi’s heart beats fast, and he opens his mouth to breathe deeply. He stares at Gonta’s anus; it’s dark and surrounded by thick hair. His ass and thighs are incredibly firm and the muscles underneath are well defined. The overwhelmingly masculine appearance of Gonta causes the blood to run to his crotch. Now wasn't the time for that, however. No matter how naive Gonta is, Kokichi doesn't want the entomologist to know he's made him hot and bothered. Kokichi's rule is to never show weakness in front of someone until he's more than acquainted with theirs, and maybe not even then. He's plenty capable of taking care of himself anyways, unlike the meathead currently displaying himself for him like a bitch in heat. It's only fair to help Gonta before himself. The idiot has done so much for him that using his body in a way they both enjoy is a good reward, not that Kokichi minds having a front row seat to the show of his muscular, hairy body that Gonta is putting on.

Kokichi tenses his throat, letting saliva pool at the tip of his tongue. He sticks it out and allows the spit to drip onto Gonta’s anus.

“Ah! Kokich! What--”

“Relax, I’m just getting it wet so it’s easier to to open so I can see inside!”

“Ah, Gonta understand,” he whimpers.

Kokichi runs his tongue in circles around Gonta’s hole, not penetrating yet. His saliva drools down his tongue. Gonta’s penis twitches as the nerves in his anus are stimulated. His hole tenses up and relaxes, making Kokichi smile.

“Gonta’s penis getting hard...why does Kokichi playing with Gonta’s butt feel good?”

“Nehe…” Kokichi pulls his face away, his lips covered with spit. “That’s normal, Gonta, don’t worry about it.”

“Gonta no understand, but Gonta like the feeling.” His penis twitches again, a bead of precum at the tip.

Kokichi pulls Gonta’s cheeks again so it’s easier for him to push his tongue in. Gonta’s ring of muscle squeezes his tongue, and he’s happy enough to fight against it and try to get his tongue as far in as he can. Even though his tongue isn't that long, he can feel the convoluted insides, hot and wet and tensing up and relaxing. He pulls his tongue out and watches how Gonta very slightly gapes, showing off a bit of bright pink flesh that contrasts greatly against his dark skin. Kokichi lathers it in his saliva, switching between gently tugging on it with his teeth and lapping at it. Gonta pushes his butt against Kokichi's face.

“Did Gonta do good?” he pants, trying to distract Kokichi from the assault on his ass.

“Oh, yeah! But I'm having fun, so I don't wanna stop.”

“Gonta not sure if that okay…Kokichi finished checking, so no need to continue!”

“Well,” Kokichi spits into his right hand. “How about I help you over here too?” He grasps Gonta’s penis, pulling the foreskin back and giving a few shallow pumps.

“Mmh,” Gonta whines. “Maybe it okay…”

“It's not like you can go around with this thing pitching a tent in your pants, so how about I keep doing it until it goes down?”

“Oh, Gonta think that helpful!” He tries to exclaim as much as his aroused state will let him. “Gonta okay with that!”

“Nehehe, okay~” Kokichi isn't sure why he drew out his words. Not like normal seduction techniques work on Gonta anyways.

Kokichi spit into his palm again to get Gonta wet enough to jerk him off. He wishes he brought lube; he didn't plan on doing any actual fucking, so the use lube for other reasons slipped his mind.

Kokichi thrusts his tongue in Gonta’s ass, swirling it around the rim and then plunges it back inside. With one hand he pulls one of Gonta’s cheeks apart, and the other is wrapped around his penis. He tugs his foreskin to and down at the same pace as his energetic ass eating. Gonta’s knees tremble as his penis is encased in the warm and wet tightness of Kokichi's fist; he can't help but thrust shallowly into it. Kokichi may not be using the best technique, but it's good enough for Gonta.

“Gonta feel funny…! Something coming out of Gonta!” Gonta howls, almost animalistically.

Without responding, Kokichi pushes his tongue as absolutely deep as he can get it and moves it in every direction. He rubs his palm over Gonta’s head, feeling the way the rest of the penis twitches. Gonta heaves and then cums into Kokichi's hand, expelling a deep breath. It's so much and it hits Kokichi's hand so hard it ricochets onto the floor. When he's done, the supreme leader’s pain and the floor are both dirty with semen.

Gonta turns around and sits on his knees, his penis softening.

“Did Gonta do good?” he asks innocently, wanting Kokichi to compliment him.

“Yeah, you did a great job,” Kokichi says, somewhat absentmindedly. He’s more interested in what’s in his hand, and he can’t stop his curiosity from getting the better of him. He Takes a big lick of the cum in his palm, and finding it not repulsive, he cleans off his palm with his tongue. Gonta ate rather healthily, Kokichi thinks, since he doesn’t like anything processed. Kokichi twitches in his pants thinking about the prospect of sucking Gonta off and having his cum pour down his throat. He notices how Gonta’s penis twitches watching him, and Kokichi smiles.

“Can...can Gonta and Kokichi do this again sometime?”

“Yeah, sure.” Kokichi smiles. He stands up and picks up the bucket, walking towards the door.

“What does Gonta do now?” He turned his head like a kitten.

“Whatever you want, I guess.” Kokichi is too focused on the erection straining against his pants to give Gonta aftercare, and it’s not like he’s the one to stay and cuddle afterwards in the first place.

“Gonta understand! Gonta hope Kokichi will do this again!”

“Don’t worry, we will.” He closes the door behind him.


End file.
